A Bundel of Hope The Sequel
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Picks up 3 years after a bundle of Hope. J/H, E/R, M/G?
1. Prolouge

Aaron Hotchner was home while JJ was at work, going over some files on his computer and that were scattered over the table, when his three year old daughter, Annabelle Jareau Hotchner, or AJ Hotchner, came running into the room. JJ was at work. She held up her arms and Hotch closed the file and computer he was looking at before happily picking up his daughter and holding her tightly like a princess, rocking her back and forth. She took one of his hands and began tracing the lines on his palm. He watched her, wondering how he and JJ would ever explain their jobs to the innocent child in his arms. How would he explain that their were bad people in the world and to catch them, Mommy and Daddy had to think bad thoughts and sometimes do bad things like killing the bad guy.

AJ looked up at her daddy. "Where Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy's at work," he answered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. She climbed out of his arms and when he opened his eyes she was standing over him, her hands on his shoulders. He smiled up at her and blew her a kiss. She placed her fingers to her lips and then to his nose. He smiled again.

"Mommy's gonna be home late so it's just you and me for dinner… So, what's it gonna be?" he asked.

"Curry," she said happily, jumping up and down.

"Yes," Hotch said, picking up the little girl and walking into the kitchen. "You are the best at making choices, y'know that." Curry or stir-fry was her favourite food and Hotch's specialty.

She clung tightly to her father's neck. He sat her on the counter as he cooked. "Will mommy be on t.v?" she asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Not tonight, princess. She just needed to work on some files." Turning his back on her, he said silently, "I hope."

After placing two plates of curry, he poured some juice into a cup for AJ and some wine into a glass for himself. He ate slowly watching his daughter eat, helping her with chunks of meat. His mind was mainly on her facial features. Everyone they met said she looked just like Hotch but whenever he looked at her, he saw JJ. She had hazel brown eyes and light, almost blonde, brown hair, but she had JJ's soft complexion and large eyes. Everytime he looked at her he couldn't help but think that this was what JJ looked like when she was AJ's age.

The front door opened and JJ soon walked in . AJ jumped from her seat and ran to her mother. "MOMMY!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around her mothers legs.

JJ bent down, tightly wrapping her own arms around her daughter. She looked up at Hotch and the two shared a smile.

She scooped up her daughter. "Something smells good… enough for me?" she asked, as she bent down to kiss Hotch on the cheek.

"Plenty…" He turned and captured her lips. AJ turned and pushed her head into her mothers shoulders, looking away from the kiss. Hotch looked and laughed. JJ carried her daughter into the kitchen and came back out with a plate in her empty hand. Hotch had taken out a glass and poured wine into it. The three sat down and ate their dinner as a family.

As JJ was doing the washing up, Hotch and AJ were sitting in the front room with a deck of cards. He was teaching her how to play 'gin'. When she had finished cleaning she stood in the door way and watched as the cards in front of he small family become straight. She knew AJ was quickly getting the hang of it. "Hey, soon you'll be able to beat uncle Spence at any card game, huh?" The little girl nodded happily, and then yawned.

"I think it's time we all went to bed…" Hotch said.

"Daddy tuck me in," she said, walking over to her dad.

Hotch picked her up and walked her over to JJ so she could give her mother a kiss goodnight. Then he carried her up the stairs, saying things to her and making her laugh.

JJ watched happily before turning back into the kitchen to switch off the lights. As she was passing the mantel piece she stopped and looked at the pictures of her family. There was one of her, Aaron and AJ when she was only a few hours old. Then there was one of JJ and the baby taken outside the house by Hotch. The next was of JJ, Emily, Garcia and AJ on her third birthday. The next one was of AJ and Hotch on the same day. The middle picture was of JJ and Hotch, arms around each other. They were outside in a park with a lake behind them. Hotch was wearing a suit with a black tie. JJ was wearing a white dress. On both their left hand ring-fingers were matching wedding bands. JJ's was underneath a large diamond ring. Both looked so happy.

She ran upstairs and jumped on the bed, on top of Hotch and kissed him on the lips passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and touched the bare small of her back. She pulled back. "What was that for?" he asked as she climbed off of him and grabbed her pyjamas.

"I missed you today… I just needed you."

When she finally jumped into bed, Hotch wrapped his arms tightly around her. She turned around to him and kissed him quickly. "Please tell me you don't have to go to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, babe, I have to. Got any plans for your day?"

"I might take Age to the playground… Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie… I always will."

**A/N****: This is my sequel. Review to tell me what you think. I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter.**


	2. Problems at The Playground

Hotch sat with JJ and AJ as the three ate breakfast. He loved seeing his two girls so relaxed and in their pyjamas and felt jealous when they could stay in bed and he had to go to work. He kissed AJ on the top of her head and JJ on her mouth, letting their lips linger for a long time before he pulled away. He smiled. "I'll try to be home early…I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled back.

"Bye," he said, brushing a hair out of her face.

She quickly kissed him again. "Go!" she ordered.

He pouted and walked out.

JJ laughed and turned to her daughter. "Ok… you finish up your breakfast and I'll run you a bath and then you and I can have a super girly day out… maybe go to the playground?"

AJ nodded her head eagerly. JJ left the kitchen and went up to the bathroom to fill the bath. She placed her daughter in there when the temperature was just right and handed her her doll.

She ran downstairs and began clearing the table. She put on the radio and her one favourite songs came on. She began humming as Leona Lewis began blasting out her version of Snow Patrol's _Run._ No matter how many times she heard that song, chills were still sent up her spine. JJ began thinking of her little girl upstairs and her life now. She and Jordan's work days varied. One would work one day and the other the next. If both JJ and Hotch were to work the same day, AJ would be left with her older half brother, Jack, who loved her to pieces, or Garcia or Jordan would take care of her. JJ was happy that life had turned out so perfectly for her, but every so often, when she was reminded of the past, guilt would surge through her and for less then a split second, regret at what she did would pass through her, but the second she was brought back to the reality of her husband and daughter curled up in bed next to her, all she could feel was happiness.

Suddenly AJ's voice came to her ears. "MOMMY! The water' getting cold!" she yelled.

JJ ran upstairs. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she had forgotten to check on her.

"Stupid JJ," she said to herself before walking into the bathroom. "Ok, sweetie, I'm just gonna quickly wash your hair, k?"

"But i's getting cold."

"I know… It won't take too long, I promise."

After washing all the suds from AJ's hair, JJ picked her out of the bath and wrapped AJ in a huge towel and brought her into her and Hotch's bedroom. She began drying her off. As AJ was getting changed, JJ went back into the bathroom and unplugged the bath. She walked back into the bedroom and brought her daughter onto her lap. She rested her head against JJ's chest as she struggled to brush the little girl's hair. "What time will daddy be home?"

"He said he'd try to be early, sweetie." JJ knew that AJ loved both she and Hotch equally but sometimes she felt like AJ loved Hotch just that little bit more. But she didn't care. It reminded her of her with her own father. Suddenly JJ remembered something. "Baby, Gramma and Grampa are coming tomorrow for the week..."

"Really?" AJ said looking up at her mother, smiling. JJ nodded her head and smiled. AJ loved her grandparents and they spoiled her rotten. "Mommy, can you do my hair like your'ss?"

JJ smiled again and separated AJ's hair into three to start a plait. Ever since AJ was born, JJ found she was almost always smiling. She loved everything about the little girl. She was reminded of Hotch when she looked at her, and thought that her lisp was the most adorable thing.

Finally JJ had finished and the two were ready for a mother daughter day. AJ sat on the grass while her mother made sure the door was locked. She glanced across the street, meeting eyes with a man in a dark blue car across the street. JJ didn't notice. "You ready babe?"

AJ nodded and forgot about the man for the rest of the day. They went to clothes shops and toy stores. JJ never let AJ out of her sight. She knew too much of what could happen to children in big shops.

JJ got a call from Hayley. They'd become relatively good friends for the sake of their children. "Jack has the day off and Aaron mentioned that you did too? I thought maybe we could get lunch and head to the playground. JJ agreed and thirty minutes later she and AJ met Hailey and Jack at an outdoor restaurant, overlooking the sea. JJ sat AJ next to Jack, and took a seat next to Hailey.

They talked for close to ninety minutes and headed to the playground across the street. Jack brought AJ to the sandbox and let her play with one of his tractors.

The two proud mothers watched. "She's a beautiful little girl, JJ."

"Thanks, Hailey. Being honest I'm soo thrilled she and Jack get along so well… I was kinda worried ."

It was close to seven when Jack ran up to his mother for drink. JJ watched s Hailey handed him a carton of juice and wipe his nose. Soon AJ approached. She grabbed her mother's hand. JJ bent down. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"I want to go home…" she said quietly.

"But we have to finish the digging…" Jack objected.

After looking at her daughters face, JJ knew something was wrong. "I think she might be coming down with something… Maybe you can come round someday and finish, huh?"

"OK…"

When they were alone JJ asked, "Baby, what happened?"

"Nothing…" the little girl replied distracted.

When they arrived home, Hotch was in the living room, dressed casually, book in hand. He and JJ shared a smile as he stood to walk over to them. "Hey, how are my… girls?" he asked, but AJ had run up the stairs before he could finish. He threw a questioning look to JJ.

She told him that they went shopping, they met Hailey and Jack and went to the playground, then suddenly she wanted to go home. They went upstairs and found AJ curled up in bed, holding a pillow close to her. The teddy bear that Hotch had given her that she usually fell asleep with was thrown against the wall. JJ went to her daughter's side as Hotch went to pick up the discarded Mr. Bear.

"Baby, please tell us what's wrong…" JJ pleaded.

"I'm not telling him…" she said, sitting up and JJ and Hotch could see her tears. JJ pulled her close and shot a look at Hotch.

"Hey, Princess…"

"NO!"

"AJ… what happened?" JJ soothed.

"That man told me!"

"What man? Told you what?"

"The man that was outside the house and at the playground… He told me that he's not my daddy." She pointed at Hotch.

JJ and Hotch exchanged glances. "What…"

"Age…" Hotch began. He didn't know what to say. Fear and anger overcame him all at once.

"Sweetheart… this is your daddy…"JJ said.

Hotch walked over and pulled AJ on to his lap unable to speak. He held her close and rocked her back and forth as she cried. "Princess… There's something you should know… When your mommy and I found out we were going to have we, we didn't realise how much we loved each other and your mommy cared deeply for someone else and it's normal for someone to have gotten confused…" AJ looked up at her father and he quickly kissed on top of her head.

The three sat in silence while AJ drifted into sleep. JJ carried her into their bedroom and, as Hotch climbed into bed with them, wrapping his arms tightly around AJ, he vowed to find out who was trying to sabotage his family and to destroy them.


	3. The Morning After

Hotch had only just gotten changed when JJ's parents rang the doorbell at twelve the next morning. Neither parent had slept much the night before but AJ was still sound asleep. JJ kissed Hotch before opening out the door to her parents. Her parents gave her big hugs and her father shook Hotch's hand. Her mother just smiled tightly at him. He knew she didn't like him, he just didn't know if it was because he got JJ pregnant or because they didn't find out he was the father until after AJ was born.

"Where's my little granddaughter?" Charles Jareau asked as the three Jareau's walked into the living room.

"Um, upstairs, sleeping… we didn't really get much sleep last night…" JJ quickly glanced at Hotch.

"Is everything alright?" Moira Jareau asked. "At work and everything?" It was no secret that she didn't like the Behavioural Analysis Unit.

"Perfect… I'm just gonna check on her and then I'll make everyone some coffee." He ran upstairs and AJ was just waking up when he walked in.

"Hi Daddy," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Hotch smiled and climbed into bed next to her. "Sleep well, Princess?"

She nodded and looked up at him, her big blue eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry daddy…"

"Oh, sweetie, what happened last night wasn't your fault. And no matter what… I. Love. You." He pointed at her nose and a big grin formed on her face, melting his heart. "C'mon, beautiful. Nana and Granddad want to see you… Let's go."

He picked her up and carried her downstairs. He let her go when the reached the living room and as she climbed onto the sofa, JJ followed him into the kitchen.

"She's smiling…"

He nodded. "And not blaming herself."

"Who the hell would do something like that to a three year old?" JJ asked.

"Well, there weren't that many people who knew you were seeing someone else when we were pregnant…"

JJ looked at him. "You don't think…"

"He hit you…"

"It's been three years."

"Look, maybe we should just keep an eye out for him…" he suggested.

JJ looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Make it better?" she pleaded.

Hotch did the first thing that popped into his head. He pulled JJ into his arms and kissed her, just like he had that night three years ago.

It was JJ's mother that made them pull apart. "You two ok in there?"

"We'll be out soon…" JJ called back.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Kinda." She reached up, pressing her nose to his neck. "To be continued?"

"Definitely." JJ smiled despite the situation.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. JJ nestled close to Hotch keeping her head on his chest. Hotch was surprised and happy when he saw his wife's eyes closed and he realised she was sleeping.


	4. Explosive Conversations

JJ woke the next morning. She had barely enough time to turn around to look at Hotch, when she got a sudden urge to throw up. Not wanting to wake up Hotch, JJ ran out of the room and into the bathroom in the hallway instead of the adjoining bathroom.

She had been there for a while when her mother walked in. "Everything ok?"

JJ nodded and moved her back against the wall. "Bad food, I guess."

"Jennifer…"

"Mother…"

There was a knock on the door. Hotch opened it. He was holding AJ in his arms. JJ could tell something was wrong. She looked at him. "Fever… Probably nothing… Take a few days to go… You ok?"

"It must be going around."

He looked from his wife to his daughter repeatedly. "I'll call in sick… Maybe I should stay home to take care of you two,"

"Don't be silly, Aaron…" Moira said, walking over to the door. "You go to work and I'll be here with Charles to take care of my two favourite girls." She took AJ out of his arms and pushed him out. "Go get ready for work, Aaron."

JJ stood and eyed her mother. She took AJ from her and walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," she heard JJ saying as she walked down the hall.

She dropped onto the bed, holding her daughter tightly. Hotch climbed next to her. She groaned. "Shouldn't you go get ready for work?" she asked.

"I'm sure the team can cope for a few extra minutes… Feel better?"

"Yeah." She turned toward him.

His face fell. "Oh."

"Wish I'd stay sick?" she asked.

"No, but I just thought I could make you feel better…"

"I'm intrigued…"

"Just by doing something like this." He placed his lips to hers firmly, but kissed her gently.

"Aaron, go get ready for work before my mother helps you get ready," She forced when she managed to pull away.

Half an hour later she was curled up on an armchair with a cup of coffee in one hand, when Hotch leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stared after the door for what seemed like forever. Then her thoughts were pulled from her husband when her mother sat beside her.

JJ eyed her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing..." she replied, twiddling her thumbs. JJ pulled a face that told her mother she didn't believe that. Her mother turned to her. "Are you happy?"

"Oh, no, not this again!" JJ said, exasperated. When she had introduced Aaron to her parents when AJ was born, she had expected her mother to have a warnm welcome and her father a cold shoulder... it had been the other way around. Hotch and Charlie had unexpectedly hit it off the second they'd met, but no matter how hard he tried, Moira would never warm up to him.

"Jenny... I just want you to be sure."

JJ was furious. It was no business of her mothers. "What's there to be sure about? I love him and he loves me and AJ! That's all I need."

"But Will loved you and the baby and-"

"WILL HIT ME!" JJ shouted.

"Because you cheated on him."

"Aaron would never lay a finger on me like that."

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't touch you like that...."

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting... Aaron's a sex craving maniac, and I'm the whore willing to give it him."

"JENNIFER! I have never said that-"

"But it's what you think isn't it? Just because we weren't together when AJ was concieved, doesn't mean we didn't love each other, Mom!"

"He's been married before... He has a son, for Christ sake!"

"Yeah, a son who loves his daughter... and Hailey loves her too... Mom, I have the perfect life and you're just ruining it!"

"Don't you dare try and pin any unhappiness you have on me, Jennifer."

There was a minute of nothing but silence and staring. Then JJ's father walked in. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," JJ replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, me and AJ can hear you from outside... and she's getting upset."

JJ turned to her father. "Can you keep an eye on her? I need some air."

Five minutes later, she was dressed and out the door.


	5. important an

A/N:::: Sorry guys, bad news, but I'm not getting anywhere with this story… I'm gonna try and rewrite some of it and see what comes up, but right now, this story is over… L


	6. Promises

JJ walked into Hotch's office. She knew that he was going to be in a meeting but she didn't care. Knowing he was in the same building was all she needed. When he finally did walk into the office and let a surprised "JJ" out of his mouth, JJ moved to him and pressed her face against his chest until she felt his strong arms around her. Then she looked up and smiled.

Aaron was surprised at how young his wife looked. She looked childish, innocent. As though being here with him made it a fact that there was no badness in the world. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, looking deep into her big blue eyes, looking for something he could make better.

JJ shook her head. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Tell me you love me," she whispered pleadingly.

"I love you, JJ. More than I can let you know." The fear that was clouding her eyes disappeared a little. He kissed her deeply. "I love you more than life itself. My life didn't even exist before I met you." JJ kissed him. "JJ, darling, tell me what's wrong," he begged.

JJ wiped away a tear that she had let escape. "I let my mother get to me."

Hotch smiled. "Is that it?" He wrapped his arms around her. "JJ, you shouldn't let her."

"Oh, Aaron, why is everything so awful this week? First, what happened with AJ and now this! Why do I always let things get to me?" She looked up lovingly at her husband. "How do you always manage to make things right?"

Hotch sighed. "I have a way with woman," he joked. JJ didn't smile.

There was a knock on the door and Garcia walked in. She stopped when she saw JJ and giggled nervously. "Hey kitten." She turned quickly to Hotch. "Um, here's that thing you wanted me to check into." She handed a file to Hotch and quickly left.

Hotch looked down at JJ. "Why don't you head home and I'll try to get home as soon as I--"

"What's wrong with Pen? What's the file about?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

JJ searched her husband's eyes. "You're lying to me." She pushed herself away from him. "What aren't you telling me."

"You don't have to worry about anything, JJ. I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of what?"

"Go home… I'll be there as--"

"Let me see the file?"

"JJ--"

"Now!" Aaron handed her the file. She looked down at it and then up. She shook her head. "No."

"Sweetheart--"

"You're investigating him."

"I'm trying to eliminate him."

"You're investigating him!"

"I'm trying to protect _our _daughter. A child he believed was his!"

"Why are you trying to hurt him even more then we already have!?"

"I'm trying to protect us. You . Me. AJ. Our family."

JJ shook her head. "I don't believe this." She threw the file on the desk and opened the door. "If you love me… if you meant everything you've JUST said… You won't look at that file. You will never look at that file and you will drop this investigation." She took a deep breath. "After what we did to him, I promised myself that I would never again be the bad guy. Why can't we just live our lives?"

She walked out.


	7. 4 months later

_4 months later_

JJ woke late. Or early… She wasn't sure. It was still dark and AJ was still sleeping beside her. She looked at her baby girl. At Aaron's baby girl. JJ sighed. When had her life become such a mess? Why did she let all that stuff with Will come between her and Aaron? Why did she go to Pennsylvania? Why didn't she go home when she got back? Why did she go to Garcia's? JJ bit her lip. Aaron saw AJ all the time at the office. JJ tried to make things normal for her. JJ tried to bite back tears.

Her thoughts were caught off when she heard urgent, hushed voices. She heard Morgan (but then he had been spending a lot of time there). She got up and quickly put on her robe. The two heads turned toward her and stopped talking.

"What's going on?" she asked. There was blood on Morgan's shirt.

Morgan walked up to her. "Hotch… He's been attacked, JJ. It's not looking good… He's been… He was stabbed. He managed to call for help before… He lost a lot of blood. Passed out."

JJ stopped listening when he mentioned Hotch. She wasn't even sure how she got to the hospital. She just remembered clinging to Morgan until they got to there. Rossi was pacing the room.

"Where is he?" JJ managed to ask through her tears.

"They're prepping him for surgery."

"I need… I have to see him. I need to see him. To tell him--" She choked back her tears.

Rossi nodded and walked her to Hotch's room. He told the nurses… didn't ask, but told… to leave them alone for a minute.

JJ looked at his body. "Aaron. Oh, Aaron. My Aaron… My loving, handsome husband. What have I done!? How could this have happened to us? My darling!" She kissed him. She didn't pull her lips away until the nurses came back. "I promise you, my love, I will find who did this to you! And when I do, when you're better, you and me and AJ and Jack and our baby… We'll go away for a few days. Forget about everything that's happened! It'll be our family." She kissed him. "'Cause, babe, in five months from now, we're gonna have to get a bigger place!" She kissed his hand and placed it on her bump.

The nurse came up to her. "Mrs. Hotchner."

"I love you. Aaron, I'm sorry I kept my promise." She threw her arms around him. "Will should never have come between us; it should never have mattered if you opened that file or what my mother said!"

Rossi wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling JJ from Aaron. "JJ, they have to take him."

"Aaron, I love you with all my heart I'll make this better! I will. I LOVE YOU!" she screamed through her tears as they wheeled him away.

Rossi watched as JJ quickly became a little girl. Aaron had said she had a way of doing it. Seeing her on the floor, Rossi hoped Aaron never saw her this way.

Down the hall the rest of the team waited. AJ was with Jordan at Garcia's apartment. Morgan watched as the girl's breathed. Garcia watched Morgan, wishing she could wipe away the memory of finding his friend on the floor. Emily paced back and forth while Reid stared into space. Everyone was biting back tears. No one could bear the screaming that was coming from up the hall.


	8. 3 months earlier

**3 months earlier**

JJ smiled as she lifted AJ and the child giggled. She smiled knowing that soon, she would see her husband. The night she had yelled at Aaron, he had come home an hour before he was due home. JJ had asked her parents to take AJ out to dinner. She needed time alone. Then Aaron burst into the room and without saying anything, he made love to her. JJ was speechless. He had never made love to her this way. Normally, they prepare these things: have someone to take AJ for the night; made everything special. This time, it was all different. He was hers and she was his. They were the only two people in the world. They didn't care if JJ's parents came home or if their daughter heard their animal sounds coming from the bedroom.

JJ giggled. AJ looked up at her. "What is it mommy?"

JJ laughed and looked down at her daughter. "Nothing, baby. Absolutely nothing." JJ grinned. When Aaron got home, JJ was going to send AJ to bed early, lavish her husband with kisses and announce to him that she was going to get bigger and bigger as the months went on and her strong husband was going to have to pull out AJ's old cot.

A familiar face walked up to them. "Will!" She bent down to AJ. "Will… you go inside, sweets?" _Was Aaron right all along? _"Will, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting a friend who lives in the area… It's… Nice seeing you JJ."

"Will, wait!" JJ walked over to him."How long have you been here?"

"What?"

"In Quantico? How long have you been in Quantico?"

"A week. Why?"

"Liar! I know you were here since last month.""Jage, I've been in DC for over a month… I came by Quantico last week. You want proof? Ask my friends. The adress is…"

"Will, stop!" JJ noticed the car across the way. "Get out of here… Now!"

"JJ--"

"You're being followed, Will. Just go." Will walked away. JJ walked over to the car. "Anderson."

The man looked at her. "Agent Jareau."

"Who put you up to this?"

"Agent Hotchner. He said that he was working on something off the record and if I could take care of it while he is away."

"What did he say about that man?"

"Agent Jareau, really I shou--!"

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to drive around until whenever Aaron said you could stop. You are not going to follow that man. You will tell my husband that that man took part in no suspicious activity. You will say nothing about my conversation to him. Or to you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Get out of here." When Anderson drove off, JJ shook her head. "Aaron, you looked at the file."

JJ brought AJ to Garcia's and went home before Aaron came home. Her plan didn't go as she had hoped.

She yelled and he begged her not to leave, saying he was stupid, that he'd end the investigation.

JJ walked out. Her biggest mistake, however was letting Will back into her life.


	9. Trying to Make Amends

JJ was still sitting in the waiting room when Rossi and Morgan walked in. She stood up, spilling some of the water on the table. "Did you guys get anything?" They shook their head. They watched as she bent down and began cleaning the spill, cursing as she went.

A nurse walked in. "Mrs. Hotchner?"

JJ jumped, spilling more water. "Shit." She looked at the puddle. "Yes."

"It's alright, ma'am, someone will come to take care of it." She pulled JJ up. "Your husband is out of the recovery … His vitals look good.." JJ nodded, not fully taking in what was being said. "But these next forty eight hours are crucial. We need to keep him under strict observation. He needs as little stress as possible but maybe if you talk to him, bring him back to reality every once in a while."

JJ nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." JJ followed the nurse to the door but turned to Rossi and Morgan. "There's something you should know…" She looked at the nurse and moved closer to the men. "Will's been around lately… A few months ago, AJ was approached by a man, he said that Aaron wasn't AJ's father and Aaron started investigating Will and when I found out I left Aaron, cause I didn't think it was fair on Will and now…" Morgan nodded. "What if, because I let Will off the hook he did this to Aaron?" JJ felt the tears coming grabbed her shoulder. "This is not because of you… Don't think that. You need to be positive, for Aaron, for AJ… For this little guy." He placed a hand on her belly.

JJ nodded and walked with the nurse into Aaron's room. She sat there and looked at her husband, before holding his pale hand in hers."Aaron… Baby, I need you." She began playing with his fingers. "When you wake up, will you say things to me. About how much you love me, our family… Just random stuff. And, in return, I will tell you everything you want to know. Even that you're good looking… Wake up, and tell me everything's alright… Please?" He made no response. "Alright… I'm not leaving your side until you wake up…" She nuzzled into his shirt. "I told Rossi and Morgan about Will… They'll get him, darling… If they don't then I will." And with that, she fell asleep next to him, for the first time in four months.


	10. Waiting

Emily looked around the table. "Will LaMontagne?" she asked incredulously.

"Hotch did ask me to take a look into him," Garcia announced.

"Well, can we blame him? He was crazy about JJ," Morgan sat down.

Emily shook her head. "Yeah, but… to try and murder a federal agent… Will would not be that stupid."

"He would if he though he'd get away with it."

Reid turned to Rossi. "How are they?"

"Hotch is critical… they're keeping him under sedation for a few days… JJ… The sooner he wakes up the better." Reid nodded. "We shouldn't focus on Will. We'll check him out, but if he didn't do this…"

"You're right."

"Alright guys… Tomorrow morning, eight a.m. We're not touching another case until we know who did this."

Everyone agreed and left the room.

* * *

Emily rubbed the crick in her neck. "You alright?" She turned and smiled at Reid.

"Yeah… I just didn't sleep very well. Poor them. Will they ever catch a break?"

Reid shrugged. "So, I was wondering… I mean, we'd made plans, and I know stuff has happened but--"

Emily laughed. "I think we can keep those plans as long as they involve you buying dinner."

"Definitely." He handed her her coat and led her out.

Once they were in the elevator, Emily kissed him. "I miss you when I can't hold you."

"I know."

"How come we can't be like this at work? Hotch and JJ get to."

"Hotch and JJ are different. They have a child together."

"Ren…"

"What?"

Emily froze. "Uh, AJ… and Jack. JJ's like a second mom to him."

Reid scrutinised her face. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Emily laughed. "No! Kiss me, again."

* * *

JJ felt the hand on her shoulder and started. She looked up at Haley. She smiled up. "You look terrible."

"He's getting worse… losing colour." JJ shook her head and tried to fight back tears, but couldn't. Haley held her close.

"It's going to be ok."

"What if he doesn't? What do I tell AJ?"

"Don't think about things like that." Haley looked at her ex husband. "JJ, I have to go… will you be ok on your own or can I call someone for you?"

JJ shook her head. "No… I… be ok. Thank you. You're a wonderful friend. "

Haley walked out and sat in the waiting room, crying to herself. The man she had loved for years was lying in a hospital bed and she could do nothing but wish things had been different

* * *

Garcia walked her temple when Morgan walked in and crashed next to her. "How you holding up, baby girl?"

"I feel… guilty, somehow."

"Heaven, you are not guilty for this… at all."

"I know that… but I can't help feeling this way." She looked over at him. "How are you coping?"

"Hotch is lying in a coma… Aaron Hotchner… This man is unstoppable… Jesus, and JJ and those poor kids…"

Garcia froze. "Kids?"

"AJ and Jack."

"AJ and Jack, right."

"Yeah, I wonder if anyone called Sean…" He started laughing. "Why am I talking like he's gonna die…?"

"Be prepared, I guess. One things certain, though."

"Yeah?"

She held Morgan's hand in hers. "It puts things into perspective."

Morgan stared at her. "Yeah," he breathed.

There was a knock on the door and Emily walked in. "Ready?"

* * *

The team, minus Jordan and Hotch and JJ, of course, assembled in the Conference room.

"Ok… What do we have?" Morgan asked. He didn't like the idea of taking Hotch's place but someone had to.

"Forty-six year old male, federal agent, father of two and husband, stabbed seven times with a kitchen knife from the house. He's caring, tends to be closed off from everyone except his…" Rossi looked around the room, stopping at Morgan. "I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"What?"

"Profiling Aaron and JJ… Their lives."

"I know, but… We have to, to protect them."

Emily leaned forward. "I'm with Rossi… It's too weird.. Why not wait until we talk to JJ?"

"We don't have the time."

"Then we need a list of everyone in their lives, Morgan, everyone they've been in contact with." Reid paced the room slowly. "This person knows their way around the house and where to find knives."

Morgan began writing on the board. "They knew Hotch and JJ were separated…"

* * *

Rossi looked out his constantly closed office window and thought about Hotch. His friend. One of his few. He remembered the night before he married JJ, how, after a few drinks, Hotch had made him promise to take care of her and their child.

He looked up as Jordan walked in. "Here's that list you wanted Garcia to get for you. She's still working on different angles." She looked at him. "Are you ok?"

He smiled. "We're all thinking the same thing…deep down: what if he doesn't wake up? I mean, sure, we're keeping up a brave face JJ and the kids, but… Where's AJ?"

"Sleeping in my office. She just got off the phone with JJ." She took another step into the office. "The media are going bizarre with this after…"

"After Foyet…"

"Yeah. And Haley's here… She brought Jack with her to see you. You better get rid of that negativity fast."

As Jordan walked out, Haley and Jack walked in. "He wants to see his dad."

Rossi looked down and the small boy. "Jack, come over here." Jack walked over and Rossi pulled him up on his lap. "Jack… Your dad is hooked up to a lot of machines… It's a pretty scary sight. The only person who's allowed to really see him is JJ." Jack opened his mouth to speak. "And I know that's not fair, but some people don't care about fair… they care about money and looking good."

"Will my dad be ok?"

Rossi looked deep into his eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

JJ had been talking to Aaron all day, hoping for a reaction… something. But she got nothing. She felt her eyes getting heavy but she refused to let them close. "And we'll have to get a new cot cause AJ's name is on the old one but…" Her eyes began to close. She rested her head on Aaron's arm and yawned. "And then there're the names… Oh, dear god, the torture of going through _that _again…" She looked at her hand. He'd squeezed it. "Aaron… Aaron." His eyes began to flutter. She ran to the door. "I need some help," she called.

A nurse walked over to her. "What's the matter?""I think he's waking up."

JJ watched as the nurses and doctor pulled the tube from his mouth. He tried to say something but JJ couldn't hear.

Nurses began ushering her out. She froze. Then she ran to reception and made a phone call.


	11. Picking names

JJ was still pacing the room when Dave walked in, followed closely by Haley. The doctors hadn't said anything to her since he woke up. Dave looked up at the clock: _an hour ago. _He returned to watching JJ, watching how she protectively rubbed her barely noticeable bump. No one knew, except Emily and Garcia. Not even Aaron. _Aaron… Stay with us. For your baby, _he willed.

The doctor walked in. "It's good news." JJ looked at him expectantly. "He's responsive and awake."

JJ nodded her head. "That's good." She wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

The doctor nodded. "We're gonna need to keep him here for a few days to fully recover."

"And there isn't anything… longterm?" Haley asked.

"No… Just a few scars, but that's all."

"Can we see him?" Dave asked before he would let his voice break.

"Not for too long, he still needs to rest…" He turned to leave but remembered something. "He asked for some people… Lily and Matthew?"

JJ shook her head. "I don't know a Lily or Matthew."

The doctor smiled. "We must have picked it up wrong."

The three walked into the room quietly. JJ wanted to fall. Her strong husband looked so weak and fragile lying there like that. She rushed over to his side and stroked his hair. "Aaron," she whispered. His eyes flickered and opened, looking right at her. She smiled: her husband was no longer connected to many machines and he was looking right at her. She took his hand and laughed.

"Lily," he said quietly.

JJ froze. Dave glanced at Haley, who shrugged, and then back at JJ. Had he really just said another woman's name. "Aaron," JJ began, "the doctors said you were looking for Lily and Matthew… Who are they? Did they do this to you?"

"Lily," he repeated, "if it's a girl… Matthew, if it's a boy."

JJ laughed and started crying again, and kissed his hand. "You never know… we might need both of them this time around."

Dave let his tears swell when he heard the good news, but he could still see Haley freeze.


	12. Revalations

JJ knocked on her office door. "Come in," Jordan answered.

"Hi," she said.

"Mommy!" she ran to her mom and clung her arms around her waist. JJ picked her up. "When can I see Daddy?"

"Dave, told me, that your dad was just really tired and not feeling so well, so he's at hospital resting but he's gonna be good in a few days… Is that true?" Jordan asked JJ, trying to keep AJ unsuspecting.

"Uh-huh." JJ wished it were.

"So why are you here and not with him?"

"Haley's with him. I just wanted to see AJ." JJ put down her baby and played with her pigtails. "Are you having fun?" AJ nodded. "But you miss me?" AJ nodded even more. "Baby, when daddy gets back from hospital, we're not gonna be staying with Garci anymore and me and daddy have a surprise for you."

AJ's eyes grew wide. "Can I haves it now?"

"No, not until we're with daddy and Jack, ok?"

AJ frowned but nodded.

JJ looked up at Jordan. "Are there any leads? Rossi won't tell me anything."

"JJ, I don't like discussing a case when I'm not supposed to." JJ nodded. "They're making lists and they're gonna question Will."

JJ nodded and looked back at AJ. "Baby, I'm gonna go back to Daddy and tell him how much him. Can I tell him anything else from you?"

AJ smiled. "That I loves him."

JJ smiled. "Ok… AJ loves Daddy. I'll remember that. Will you give me a big hug for him?" AJ wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a big kiss. "Good girl." JJ stood up and looked at Jordan. "Will you call me if there's anything?"

"Absolutely."

"And take care of her."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Thank you, Jordan."

* * *

JJ had one more stop to make before she went back to the hospital. She got out of her car and banged on the door. A woman opened. "Can I help you?"

JJ barged into the house. "Will! Will! Where's Will?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know, but get out of my house before I call the police."

"I'm a fed. WILL!" she screamed.

Will walked into the room. "JJ, what're you--"

She punched him. "Did you do it?"

"Oh, jesus, JJ." He held his bleeding nose as he tried to regain his footing.

"Did you stab him? Did you try to kill my husband?"

"JJ, I don't know--"

"YOU LIAR!" She jumped next to him and started laying into him. "You violent, abusive, lying bastard!" She felt hands on her arms before she was pulled away from Will. Reid was holding her back as Emily checked on Will. "You bastard! You stay away from my family, do you understand? Just stay away!"

Reid led her outside. "JJ, JJ… Stop! Stop it! That's not how we do it!"

"He did it. He tried to kill Aaron. He tried to make my children fatherless…"

Reid looked at her. "Go to hospital. Go be with Hotch… He needs you."

* * *

JJ walked down the hallway. There was no way she was going to tell Aaron what she just did. She stopped at the doorway of Aaron's room. Haley was still there, with Jack on the bed next to Aaron. JJ looked at the family that once was… that still is, kind of. She'd seen it many times, but this time she saw the love. The love Aaron had for Haley and the love she had for him. But it wasn't the same… she was _in love _with him.

Haley looked up and knew JJ knew. "Hi."

Jack beamed up. "JJ! Daddy's awake."

JJ walked slowly into the room. "I know!" She looked at Hotch. "These are from AJ." She bent down and gave Aaron a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," he stood up.

"C'mon, Jack. We have to get home."

Haley and Jack left the room. JJ climbed into the bed, next to Aaron. "And this is from me." She kissed him on the lips for a long time.

Aaron pulled away. "Now that helps."

"Baby, I'm sorry for everything… I promise I'll make it up to you."

"As soon as the four of you come home, I'll be happy… You look like you could use some rest." JJ shook her head. "Go, please?"

JJ looked up. "Ok… But when you're better, you, me and AJ have some serious family time to get back."

**3 days later. **

JJ walked into the house and threw her bags on the flour. Crime scene clean up had done a good job. She only got a shiver when she remembered what happened there but there were no other signs. She walked into the living room and smiled. Aaron was coming home today, she and AJ were returning home today and everything was as it should be. Except it wasn't… they were still in danger.

JJ turned as she heard the back door open. "Pen!" she called. She checked her watch. She was supposed to be helping JJ set up for the homecomings at three o' clock… it was one-thirty. JJ walked into the dining room. There were flowers on the table, a bottle of wine. "Pen, did you do all this?" she called looking around the romantically set room.

"There you are… I thought you'd never show." JJ turned quickly to the familiar voice.


	13. Mine

JJ didn't speak until her breathing ease. "Joey... What are you doing here? Did Garcia let you in?" Joey shook his head. JJ looked around the room. "Did I forget to pay you for something?"

Joey smiled. "Naw, you don't have to pay me for anything."

JJ and the grocery store boy looked at each other. "Can I do something for you? It's just that Aaron's coming home to us today and..."

Joey's face darkened. "No he isn't," he said through gritted teeth. He took a step towards JJ and JJ instinctively took a step back. "He'll be coming home to an empty house, do you understand me? You and me, we won't be here." JJ glanced down at his side and saw silver metal glinting up his sleeve. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"You," she whispered. "You, you, you..." Her head was spinning. "You attacked him. Tried to kill him."

He advanced on her. She moved back against the wall. She could feel his breath. He stroked her hair. "I was trying to save you from him... From what he does to you...the way he treats you."

"He treats me fine."

"NO! He doesn't. He orders you around... makes you do things for him. Uses you." He ran the knife along her neck. "I would never hurt you... I would never treat you bad."

JJ had learnt a lot of things from working with the FBI. She nodded. "No, you wouldn't, would you?" Joey shook his head. They looked as the phone rang. "Let me get that..." Joey said nothing. "If I don't answer, they might think something's wrong, and they'll come over and we won't be able to run away together." She reached up and touched his face. He set the phone to speaker. "Hello."

_"JJ, your husband's getting restless. He wants to get home."_"No, Dave, not yet."

_"You got a good reason, 'cause he won't take no for an answer."_

_"Jen, please!" _Hotch whined in the background. JJ nearly smiled, but kept herself in check.

"Tell him that there is a leak in the kitchen and the place is a little flooded."

There was silence on the other line. _"Hang on a second, Jage."_

_"JJ, please let me get out of here right--" _

Joey hung up the phone before he could finish. He glared at JJ. "We need to pack."

* * *

Aaron looked at the phone. "She hung up." He looked up at Dave. "Are you sure that's what she said?" "Of course I am, Aaron."

"Take me home."

"Aaron, you don't need to go home to a leak. You nee--"

"Dave. Something's wrong... I can feel it."

* * *

JJ's head shot up as the front door opened downstairs. Then her heart stopped. "MOMMY!"

_AJ! _

"Kitten!" Garcia called.

She looked at Joey. He pulled her out to the hall. "Get rid of them," he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" JJ called down.

"AJ missed you and Hotch. She wanted to come home."

"Go away!"

There was a moments silence. "What?""Get out, both of you."

"Go wait outside while me and mommy play a game, ok?" she heard Garcia say quietly. "JJ, what is your problem?"

"I'm so sick and tired of this... I don't want routine anymore." She looked at Joey. "I want something special... Someone special... I don't want this anymore."

* * *

AJ barely saw her daddy as he picked her up and showered her with kisses, while she wet his shirt with her tears. "Daddy..." she sobbed.

"What is it princess? Is mommy hurt?"

"Mommy don't want me there."

"Is mommy in the house?"

AJ nodded. "Mommy and Garci is talkins."

Aaron held AJ tightly. "Baby."

Dave walked up to them. He handed Hotch his cell. "Prentiss."

Hotch nodded. "Emily? Can you talk to AJ for a while?" He covered the mouthpiece. "Will you talk to Em for a while, while me and Dave go talk to Mommy?"

AJ nodded and Aaron put his daughter in the back seat of Dave's car.

Aaron and Dave walked quietly into the house. Garcia was at the bottom of the stairs. "JJ, why are you saying all this?"

"Because I mean it... I don't want this life anymore... I want my life back..." Aaron told her to keep talking and Dave hurried into the back room. "I want my life back with someone who cares about me."

"Aaron cares about you. He loves you."

"He doesn't treat me right... You can't change my mind."

"JJ?" No answer.

Aaron tried. "JJ?" Something fell over upstairs. Aaron ran up and turned into the hallway. Joey had his arm around JJ's neck, knife pressed to her skin. "And he treats you right?" Aaron asked as he pulled out the gun Dave had lent him in the car.

"He will once we get out of here. You're forcing him to do this."

"JJ, this is between you and me. We can fix this... You just need to take my hand."

"STOP! She doesn't want you anymore."

"But I still want her, son."

"It's not about what YOU want!"

"No... This is about her... I love her."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do..." He looked at JJ. "I love you." He looked back up at Joey. "Want me to prove it?" He threw the gun down on the floor and moved toward them. "Finish what you started."

"NO!" JJ screamed.

"Yes. Kill me. And live happily ever after with my wife. I'd rather die, then see her happy with someone else. Really, you'd be doing me a favour. Kill me."

"Or I'll kill her." Joey spun around. Dave was standing at the other end of the hall, gun drawn, pointed at JJ.

Joey shook his head. "You wouldn't..."

Dave pointed past Joey and shot. "You sure about that?"

"Kill me, Joey. Get it over with. You want me dead, JJ wants me dead. DO IT."

* * *

Joey began to panic. He clutched his head. "I don't..."

"I'll shot her."

"Kill me."

Joey's head began to swim. He heard so many voices:

Dave: I'll kill her.

Aaron: Finish what you started

JJ: Don't, Joey, please

Dave: You think I'm bluffing

JJ: Aaron!

Aaron: Take my hand.

Dave: BANG!

He began to feel nothing. Hear nothing. But then the nothingness disappeared. He was in the hall, on the floor in feotal position. JJ was in _his _arms, crying into his chest.

Dave was making sure they were ok. "They were just blanks. I wasn't really going to hurt you."

* * *

JJ broke free from Aaron. "AJ!" She ran downstairs. Aaron followed.

Dave walked over to Joey. Joey looked up. "She's special," he said, hoarsely. His eyes were red.

"She is... and she's his... Get over her."

* * *

JJ had only closed her eyes for a second, while the sun was still shining... so where was the sun?

She pulled her head from Aaron's shoulder, where it had been since they got home from the hospital when they went to make sure that the twins were ok. She looked around the room. AJ and Jack were in bed. Ried and Emily were setting Jordan up with a friend. Dave was sitting in front of the fire. Morgan was sitting with his arm around Garcia and Haley was standing. JJ glanced up at Aaron as he rubbed her belly and smiled down at her.

"You sure you don't mind jack staying?" Haley asked. Aaron shook his head. JJ wondered how her husband could be so perfect, so loving, after she said all those things. She frowned when Haley bent down and gave _her husband _a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

JJ slapped Aaron's knee as Haley walked out. "I'll be back." Haley smiled at JJ as she shrugged on her jacket in the hall. "Haley... You gave up the right to love him a long time ago... when you walked out the door with Jack. He's my husband now... And you have to deal with that until I walk away... which I don't plan on doing anytime soon."

Haley nodded and smiled. "But it's hard not to love him."

"Try." JJ walked back into the living room. "Wonderfully syncronised." Garcia, Rossi and Morgan were all standing.

Aaron turned his head around. "I asked them to leave."

Garcia hugged JJ. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry about today. I--"

"--did what you had to for family." She winked. "I would've done the same."

* * *

The house was quiet except for AJ, Jack, JJ and Aaron.

"Will's gone," Aaron said as he climbed into bed next to JJ and pushed her shirt up so her belly was exposed.

"Good ridance." Aaron began kissing her belly. JJ giggled.

"Lily, and Matthew."

"You only get naming privileges because you nearly died."

"I heard every word you said, Mrs. Hotchner." He kissed her neck. "JJ?"

"Mmmm?" He was kissing her jaw.

"You know how, when you were pregnant with AJ, we had the whole premature drama... and now this...""Uh-huh...""Maybe I should get the snip."

JJ bolted up and stared at him. Aaron grinned. "Kidding."

JJ pulled him on top of her and kissed him. "Good," she whispered.

"Mmm, I love me some pregnant momma."

JJ giggled. "Was that supposed to be Morgan?""Did it work?""No. Thankfully."

"JJ Hotchner, I'm gonna kiss you till the day I die."


End file.
